One Piece World Collectable Figure
World Collectable Figure, WCF for short, is a series produced by Banpresto and seems to be focused on worldwide well-known animated series. This figure series represents each character as a figure of about 7 cm tall. Despite the small format, character rendering is of higher quality than other regular SD figure series, partly due to the fact that it does not obey the regular SD rule of a head-body ratio of 1:3, but chose a more "realistic" scaling of 1:4. They also aren't produced with scaling in mind as every adult is 7 cm tall and children or little characters are about 5 cm tall, regardless of their actual sizes. Each animated series is broken into several parts of 8 figure sets. The very first introduction of One Piece WCF in November 2009 came with One Piece Strong World (6 parts), the 10th theatrical movie of One Piece, and then the figure series went on with the regular One Piece series and some special issues. Each figure has a matricule, formatted as an ID of 2 letters followed by a number. Actually, WCF first came as DWC (short for Dragon Ball World Collectable), released between January and September 2009, exclusively focused on Dragon Ball (5 parts) then Dragon Ball Z (6 parts). Thus Dragon Ball Kai WCF (4 parts) came simultaneously along the first One Piece Strong World WCF. Because of WCF big success with the 2 above mentioned intellectual properties, Banpresto started in 2012 to expand WCF to other big IPs at the time (namely Kamen Rider, Naruto, Tiger & Bunny and Gundam), and will probably go on growing stronger. Note: Although collectible ''is the most widespread used word in U.S. English, ''collectable remains the primarily word in British English to design objects considered to be worth collecting. ワンピース ワールドコレクタブルフィギュア One Piece Film: Strong World This series is based on the tenth film of One Piece, Strong World. It's spanned into 6 parts, released from late November 2009 to mid-January 2010, 2 parts per month. Volume 1 This part was released in late November 2009. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Brook ■ Shiki ■ Dr. Indigo ■ Land Gator Volume 2 This part was released in late November 2009. ■ Zoro■ Sanji ■ Robin ■ Franky ■ Billy ■ Commander Scarlet ■ Foot Soldier ■ Don Kamakiriri Volume 3 This part was released in late December 2009. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Brook ■ Terror Guma ■ Baku Zame ■ Guntai Ari ■ Toramata Volume 4 This part was released in late December 2009. ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Robin ■ Franky ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Mammoth Dense ■ Ettousaurus ■ Kaen Kabuto Volume 5 This part was released in mid-January 2010. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Franky ■ Robin ■ Brook ■ Fat Lion ■ Zarley Davidson ■ Batta GT-7000 ■ Black Brothers Volume 6 This part was released in mid-January 2010. ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Usopp ■ Nami ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Mori Dako ■ Cowball ■ Shimatori One Piece This series covers several characters from the One Piece universe. It spans at least 34 volumes being released between April 2010 and March 2014. Due to the popularity of the One Piece world collectible figures, it is expected that this series will continue throughout 2014. Volume 1 Released early April 2010 ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Monkey D. Garp ■ Shanks ■ Edward Newgate ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Bentham ■ Buggy ■ Monkey D. Dragon Ace limited re-release: The model of Vol. 1 Ace has been reused to go along the Europe & United Kingdom limited version of the 3DS game Unlimited Cruise SP, released February 10th 2012. Volume 2 Released mid-May 2010 ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Robin ■ Franky ■ Brook ■ Cindry ■ Dr. Hogback ■ Horo Horo Ghosts Volume 3 Released in Japan on Jun 21, 2010 ■ Nightmare Luffy ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Perona ■ Kumashi ■ Oars Volume 4 Released in Japan on July 10, 2010 ■ Crocodile ■ Jinbe ■ Kuma ■ Gekko Moriah ■ Donquixote Doflamingo ■ Dracule Mihawk ■ Boa Hancock ■ Blackbeard Volume 5 Released in Japan on August 9, 2010. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Zoro ■ Eustass Kid ■ Trafalgar D. Water Law ■ Jewelry Bonney ■ X Drake ■ Urouge ■ Bepo Volume 6 Released mid-September 2010. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Buggy ■ Alvida ■ Lord of the Coast ■ Shanks ■ Lucky Roo ■ Benn Beckman ■ Yasopp Halloween Special Released in Japan on September 27, 2010. It featured characters from the Thriller Bark Arc, and Straw Hat members in Halloween outfits. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Absalom ■ Zombie Lola ■ Hildon ■ Inuppe ■ Jigoro ■ Ryuma Volume 7 Released in Japan on October 13, 2010. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Coby ■ Helmeppo ■ Zoro ■ Kuina ■ Gaimon ■ Tashigi ■ Smoker Volume 8 Released in Japan on November 12, 2010. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Duval ■ Hatchan ■ Keimi/Pappug ■ Silvers Rayleigh ■ Basil Hawkins ■ Capone Bege ■ Apoo Volume 9 Released in Japan on December 14, 2010. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Usopp ■ Kaya ■ Going Merry ■ Jango ■ Kuro ■ Brogy ■ Dorry Volume 10 Released in Japan on January 13, 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Sanji ■ Zeff ■ Patty ■ Sanji ■ Don Krieg ■ Gin ■ Alvida Volume 11 Released in Japan around February 10, 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Mr. 2 (as Nami) ■ Buggy ■ Mr. 3 ■ Mr. 2 ■ Emporio Ivankov ■ Magellan ■ Hannyabal Volume 12 Released in Japan around March 17, 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Nojiko ■ Belle-mère ■ Genzo ■ Mohmoo ■ Chew ■ Arlong Volume 0 Released in Japan around April 15, 2011. ■ Gol D. Roger ■ Rayleigh ■ Shanks ■ Monkey D. Garp (w/ Ace) ■ Sengoku ■ Whitebeard ■ Shiki ■ Boa Hancock Volume 13 Released in Japan on April 26, 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Dr. Kureha ■ Dr. Hiluluk ■ Dalton ■ Wapol ■ Robson ■ Hiking Bear Volume 14 Released in Japan on May 26, 2011. ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Sengoku ■ Akainu ■ Aokiji ■ Kizaru ■ Little Oars Jr. ■ Sentomaru ■ Coby Volume 15 Released in Japan on June 23, 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nefertari Vivi ■ Carue ■ Nefertari Cobra ■ Igaram ■ Pell ■ Chaka ■ Nico Robin Volume 16 Released in Japan on July 21, 2011. ■ Mr. 0 (Crocodile) ■ Ms. All Sunday (Nico Robin) ■ Mr. 1 ■ Ms. Double Finger ■ Mr. 2 ■ Lassou ■ Mr. 4 ■ Miss Merry Christmas Volume 17 Released in Japan on August 11, 2011. ■ Whitebeard ■ Marco ■ Jozu ■ Vista ■ Red-Haired Shanks ■ Benn Beckman ■ Yasopp ■ Lucky Roo Volume 18 Released in Japan on September 22, 2011. ■ Masira ■ Montblanc Cricket ■ Shoujou ■ Flying Merry ■ South Bird ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Bellamy ■ Sarkies Volume 19 Released in Japan on October 20, 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Gan Fall ■ Pierre ■ Enel ■ Wiper ■ Conis & Su ■ Montblanc Noland ■ Calgara Special Ver. Released in November 2011 along with a catalogue booklet called One Piece World Collectable Figure Book, this set represents both New World Luffy and Gol D. Roger as Pirate Kings. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Gol D. Roger Volume 20 Released in Japan on November 19, 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Sabo ■ Makino ■ Woop Slap ■ Curly Dadan ■ Bluejam ■ Outlook III Volume 21 Released in Japan on December 24, 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Usopp ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Tonjit ■ Foxy ■ Porche ■ Itomimizu/Chuchun ■ Sexy Foxy Event Limited Released January 15th 2012 during the Banpresto Deformation Expo (デフォルメ博) in Sendai, and then in Fukuoka (Jan 22), Sapporo (Feb 5), Nagoya (Feb 12), Osaka (Feb 19) and Tokyo (Mar 20), available through a raffle along a special catalogue called Wākore History Guide (wākore is the Japanese short for World Collectable, i.e. WCF), this set simply reprises the models of kids Luffy and Ace as they appears in volume 20 but with alternative clothes. ■ Monkey D. Luffy 「Newton」 ■ Portgas D. Ace 「無罪(muzai)」 Character & Pictograph Top Tank Ver. ～文字絵文字タンクトップver.～After a poll between Sept 7th and 14th 2011, asking fans to choose between 11 shirt designs for Luffy and 9 for Ace, Banpresto released the 4 top designs for each character as a special set in April 2012. Released in Japan on April 19, 2012. ■ Luffy 1 「56」 ■ Luffy 2 「Tamago Jiken」 ■ Luffy 3 「Asa 顔(ka)」 ■ Luffy 4 「Ta ピオ(pio) Ka」 ■ Ace 1 「本能(honnō)」 ■ Ace 2 「独立(dokurī)」 ■ Ace 3 「辻斬(tsujigiri)」 ■ Ace 4 「爆撃(bakugeki)」 Volume 22 Released in Japan on April 26, 2012. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Boa Hancock ■ Salome ■ Boa Marigold ■ Boa Sandersonia ■ Nyon ■ Marguerite ■ Kuja Pirates Ship Volume 23 Released in Japan on May 24, 2012. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Franky ■ Nico Robin ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Demalo Black ■ Turco ■ Cocoa ■ Nora Gitsune Volume 24 Released in Japan on June 21, 2012. ■ Blueno ■ Fukuro ■ Spandam ■ Kaku ■ Rob Lucci ■ Jabra ■ Kalifa ■ Kumadori WCF Character Development Poll ～ワーコレ開発担当に物申す～Between May 27th and June 27th 2011, Banpresto ran a fan poll campaign, which allowed fans to choose five characters among a lineup of twenty nine: Charloss, Laboon, Johnny & Yosaku, Duval, Chouchou, Risky Brothers (zombie), Yorki, Tamanegi-Piiman-Ninjin, Jean Bart, Morgan, Cerberus, Shalulia, Pearl, Roswald, Merry, Ippon-Matsu, Sham, Cabaji, Richie, Motobaro, Disco, Fullbody (Baratie Arc), Carne, Mohji, Spoil, Peterman, Tararan, Boodle and Buchi.The six chosen characters (as Johnny & Yosaku were combined) were released along with Killer and Shakuyaku in Japan on June 28, 2012. ■ Killer ■ Shakuyaku ■ Charloss ■ Laboon ■ Yosaku ■ Johnny ■ Duval ■ Chouchou Volume 25 Released in Japan on July 26, 2012. ■ Usopp ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Nami ■ Mounblutain ■ Manjaro ■ Drip ■ Chocolat Volume 26 Released in Japan on August 20, 2012. ■ Franky ■ Mozu ■ Kiwi ■ Zambai ■ Iceburg ■ Paulie ■ Peepley Lulu ■ Tilestone Volume 27 Released in Japan on September 11, 2012. ■ Zoro ■ Usopp ■ Nami ■ Nico Robin ■ Franky ■ Vivi ■ Shirahoshi ■ Koala Volume 28 Released in Japan on October 25, 2012. ■ Brook ■ Perona ■ Usopp ■ Heracles ■ Haredas ■ Sanji ■ Boa Hancock ■ Tibany Volume 29 Released in Japan on November 20, 2012. ■ Keimi ■ Flying Dutchman ■ Shyarly ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Caribou ■ Coribou ■ Hammond ■ Hyouzou Volume 30 Released in Japan on April 25, 2013. ■ Rob Lucci (Leopard) ■ Kaku (Giraffe) ■ Jabra (Wolf) ■ Spandine ■ Nico Olvia ■ Jaguar D. Saul ■ Tom ■ Oro Jackson Volume 31 Released in Japan on June 27, 2013. ■ Shirahoshi ■ Fukaboshi ■ Ryuboshi ■ Manboshi ■ Neptune ■ Minister of the Left ■ Minister of the Right ■ Gyro Supremacy Released in Japan on July 18, 2013. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Shanks ■ Boa Hancock ■ Shirahoshi ■ Trafalgar D. Water Law ■ Mihawk ■ Silvers Rayleigh Halloween Special Volume 2 Released in Japan on September 24, 2013. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Nico Robin ■ Brook Volume 32 Released in Japan on November 21, 2013. ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Jozu ■ Thatch ■ Haruta ■ Namur ■ Speed Jiru ■ Fossa ■ Curiel Volume 33 Released in Japan on December 26, 2013. ■ Marco ■ Vista ■ Izo ■ Kingdew ■ Rakuyou ■ Blamenco ■ Blenheim ■ Atmos History of Ace Released in Japan on January 23, 2014. ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Portgas D. Ace's Grave ■ Spade Pirates' Ship Volume 34 Released in Japan on March 6, 2014. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Zoro ■ Fisher Tiger ■ Sun Pirates' Ship ■ Jinbei ■ Arlong ■ Otohime ■ Hody Jones Iron Pirate! Franky Shogun Volume Released in Japan on April 10, 2014. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Usopp ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Franky ■ Nami ■ Nico Robin One Piece - Hana (Heroine) Released in Japan on May 8, 2014. ■ Shirahoshi ■ Vivi ■ Perona ■ Ivankov (Female) ■ Sadi ■ Portgas D. Rouge One Piece - The Worst Generation Released in Japan on June 5, 2014. ■ Roronoa Zoro ■ Eustass Kidd ■ Trafalgar D. Water Law ■ Killer ■ Scratchmen Apoo ■ Basil Hawkins One Piece - Fishman Island Vol 1 Released in Japan on July 17, 2014. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ ■ Nami ■ Nico Robin ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Pappug One Piece - Fishman Island Vol 2 Released in Japan on August 7, 2014. ■ Zoro ■ Brook ■ Sanji ■ Hatchan ■ Keimi ■ Usopp One Piece - Attack! Released in Japan on October 9, 2014. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■FrankyZoro ■ Sanji ■ Usopp ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Brook ■ Franky One Piece - Log Collection Volume 1 Released in Japan on November 20, 2014. ■ Gol D. Roger ■ Trafalgar D. Water Law ■ Eustass Kidd ■ Aokiji ■ Boa Hancock ■ Rob Lucci One Piece - Log Collection Volume 2 Released in Japan on December 22, 2014. ■ Oars ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Nefertari Vivi ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Enel ■ Gekko Moriah 'One Piece - Film Z' This series is based on the twelveth film of One Piece, One Piece Z. Volume 1 Released in Japan on December 27, 2012. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Zoro ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Sanji ■ Nico Robin ■ Franky ■ Brook Volume 2 Released in Japan on January 29, 2013. ■ Chopper ■ Chopper ■ Chopper ■ Chopper ■ Chopper ■ Chopper ■ Chopper ■ Chopper Volume 3 Released in Japan on February 07, 2013. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Zoro ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Sanji ■ Nico Robin ■ Franky ■ Brook Volume 4 Released in Japan on March 14, 2013. ■ Zephyr ■ Ain ■ Binz ■ White Tiger ■ Kizaru ■ Kuzan ■ Monkey D. Garp ■ PX-Z Volume 5 Released in Japan on October 17, 2013. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Zephyr ■ Sengoku ■ Coby ■ Helmeppo ■ Mobston ■ Gari ■ Zephyr (Child) 'One Piece - Zoo Animal World' Banpresto will release five sets dedicated to the bestiary found in One Piece as well as the various "points" of Chopper. Volume 1 Animals Living In The Sea And The Desert (第1弾　海と砂漠に住む動物) Released in Japan on December 4, 2012. ■ Chopper Mask ■ Torino Bird ■ Little Laboon ■ Hoe ■ Megalo ■ News Coo ■ Motobaro ■ Kung-Fu Dugong Volume 2 Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad (第2弾　超カルガモ部隊) Released in Japan on May 23, 2013. ■ Carue ■ Hikoichi ■ Stomp ■ Ivan X ■ Bourbon ■ Kentauros ■ Cowboy ■ Eyelashes Volume 3 Baroque Works Animals Gathering (第3弾　集合バロックワークスアニマル) Released in Japan on August 27, 2013. ■ Chopper (Alabasta) ■ Pappug ■ Banchi ■ The Unluckies ■ Scissors ■ Blue-finned Elephant Tuna ■ Erimaki Runners ■ Bananawani Volume 4 Big Set Of Fluffy Animals (第4弾　もこもこ動物大集合) Released in Japan on November 6, 2013. ■ Chopper (Guard Point) ■ Warusagi Bird ■ Pegasus Pierre ■ Lapahn ■ Bepo ■ Richie ■ Risky Bro 1 ■ Risky Bro 2 Volume 5 Strange Animals With Tremendous Personality (第5弾　個性爆発不思議アニマル) Released in Japan on February 20, 2014. ■ Chopper (Monster) ■ Cerberus ■ Funkfreed ■ Saru (Dog) ■ Humandrill ■ Blugori ■ Yokozuna ■ Surume 'One Piece - Mega' This series is apparently based on large characters in One Piece. Volume 1 Released in Japan on May 16, 2013. ■ Franky Shogun Volume 2 Released in Japan on September 24, 2013. ■ Franky (Halloween) Volume 3 Released in Japan on December 19, 2013. ■ Whitebeard Volume 4 Released in Japan on July 17, 2014. ■ Shirahoshi Volume 5 To be released in 2014. ■ Mini Merry II 'One Piece - GIGA' This series is based on large characters in One Piece. Volume 1 Released in Japan on April 17, 2014. ■ Franky Shogun External Links * Banpresto's World Collectable Figure website Site Navigation Category:Merchandise Category:Articles Without an Infobox